Juste un geste de Vous
by Joth
Summary: Stella marche seule et depuis un bout de temps, poussée par le besoin de changer d'air. Et pourtant, quand elle comprend que Mac la suit depuis qu'elle est partie, elle ne s'arrête pas et n'essaie pas de le dissuader. Et si la réalité était mieux que ça ?


Elle marchait depuis des heures et, depuis des heures, il la suivait.

Elle savait. Elle savait qu'il était là; elle avait appris à reconnaître sa présence dès qu'il s'approchait d'un peu trop près, dès qu'il avait la mauvaise-bonne idée de glisser ses pas dans les siens et de ne pas perdre leurs traces.

Et il savait qu'elle savait. Mais ils faisaient comme si… Comme s'il n'y avait jamais rien eu, comme s'il n'y avait toujours rien, comme si l'autre n'était personne. Ils essayaient d'oublier leur coeur qui battait un peu trop vite et leurs mains qui tremblaient. Les passants qui osaient s'approcher de cet implicite duo, intrigués par la tension sexuelle qui les enchainaient l'un à l'autre, tentaient de ne pas briser ce lien invisible.

Plus tard, Stella s'arrêta sur une plage, déserte à cette heure-ci, car la mer l'empêchait d'aller plus loin. Alors elle soupira et s'assit sur un rocher, ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Mac, comme il le faisait depuis des heures -qu'il ne comptait plus-, la suivit avant de s'assoir à ses côtés. Il fixa un instant le bleu de la mer -son amie portait sur elle toute son attention et il se demandait pourquoi- puis il posa son regard dans le sien.

"Pourquoi m'avez-vous suivie ?", chuchota-t-elle, partagée entre le questionnement et le reproche.

L'homme haussa les épaules.

"Pourquoi êtes-vous partie ?", demanda-t-il sur le même ton.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules.

"J'avais besoin de prendre l'air, cette enquête m'oppresse en me rappelant des souvenirs douloureux…", sa voix se brisa sur les derniers mots.

"Je suis désolé, Stella."

Elle esquissa un sourire, reconnaissant, peut-être amoureux, et Mac, heureux de le revoir enfin, il posa la paume de sa main sur la joue de son amie.

"Vous êtes la femme la plus forte que je connaisse.", il fit une pause et lâcha la joue de Stella. "Ne me dîtes pas que c'est la seule explication que vous avez trouvée pour expliquer votre fuite; vous avez claqué la porte de mon bureau avec une telle force que j'ai cru un instant qu'elle allait se briser, et vous êtes partie, à la fois anéantie et révoltée."

"Je ne veux pas en parler, Mac.", s'excusa-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

"Je comprends. Mais si jamais je peux faire quelque chose pour apaiser votre malaise, dîtes-le moi."

Les émeraudes qui servaient d'yeux à Stella -que Mac passait des journées à contempler, prêt à s'y noyer sans plus de cérémonie- s'embrumèrent, il fronça légèrement les sourcils. Quand la jeune femme posa son front contre ses genoux pour cacher ses larmes, il ne put s'empêcher d'attraper son épaule et de la ramenée près de lui. Un feu brûlant, une frénésie ardente piqua leur ventre, mais ils faisaient comme si… Comme s'il n'y avait rien, comme si l'autre n'était personne.

Mac embrassa la chevelure dorée de son amie et glissa, d'un geste doux mais maladroit, le visage de celle-ci au creux de son propre cou. Elle éclata alors en sanglot, agrippant le T-shirt de son supérieur, tandis qu'il tentait d'arrêter ses larmes tout en l'incitant à les laisser couler. Mais il était fou de rage à l'idée que quelqu'un soit la cause de ses pleurs, qu'il avait du mal à écouter.

"Je suis désolée."

"Ce n'est rien…", dit-il en caressant ses cheveux et en priant pour qu'elle ne redresse pas la tête et qu'il puisse ainsi continuer.

Mais c'était Stella, il l'avait presque oublié. Elle leva la tête vers lui et tenta de cacher la petit grimace qui démangeait ses lèvres. Jamais, Oh grand jamais, Stella ne ferait ce qu'il lui demandait.

"Mac.", souffla-t-elle, presque comme une question.

Il crut pendant une seconde que sa grimace avait finie par se voir, mais il fit comme si.

C'est en replongeant ses yeux dans les siens qu'il remarqua leur nouvelle proximité. Il pouvait sentir le parfum de la jeune femme, et il essayait, de toutes ses forces, de ne pas s'en enivrer. Mais ce fut à toute autre chose qu'il dut résister: elle se rapprochait de lui, doucement, prête à s'arrêter si jamais elle remarquait un signe de refus. Le coeur de Mac manqua un battement quand le souffle de Stella glissa sur sa bouche pour la première fois, et il en manqua deux quand leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent.

Il n'en pouvait plus de faire comme s'il n'y avait jamais rien eu entre eux, comme si l'autre n'était personne. Il bouillait intérieurement dès qu'il la voyait. Il brillait sous les flammes d'un désir infini quand elle le regardait. Mais, là, maintenant, il ne pouvait pas lui avouer ce petit détail. Alors, il glissa sa main sur la nuque de sa chère et tendre "amie", cédant un peu plus leurs lèvres. Il avait laisser de côté sa surprise, et répondait désormais au baiser avec une ferveur qu'il n'avait jamais connu. La passion était à son maximum, et peu à peu, le lien invisible qui les unissait depuis leur première rencontre se renforçait. Ils ne seraient plus jamais séparés. Jamais. Et c'était une promesse.

Son coeur s'affola quand ils se séparèrent, échangeant un regard furieux d'amour, et qu'il comprit ce qu'ils avaient fait. Il avait rêvé de cet instant tellement de fois qu'il était déconcentré d'apprendre son manque d'imagination; le moment avait été bien plus beau que tous ceux qu'il a put s'inventer. Stella le sortit de son état de contemplation en l'embrassant de nouveau, ils avaient assez attendu.

Doucement, les mains féminines glissèrent sur la chemise de Mac et défirent le premier bouton avec justesse. Ils se séparèrent encore, le temps d'échanger le regard qu'il fallait avant de replonger. Ils s'aimaient et c'était tout. Ça leur suffisait.

La chemise de Mac glissa de son torse au rocher, du rocher au sable.

Il frissonnait sous chacun des baisers que Stella posait sur sa peau; d'abord sur la bouche, puis la mâchoire et le cou.

* * *

><p>"Mac ! Mac !"<p>

Il sursauta et, par instinct de survit, s'agrippa au canapé.

Il rougit avant même d'ouvrir les yeux. Il avait reconnu cette voix,_ la_ voix. Même si c'était le seul instant de sa vie où il aurait préféré que ce ne soit pas elle qu'il ait entendu.

"Mac ? Tout va bien ?", questionna Stella, posant sa main sur celle de son collègue.

Quand celui-ci ouvrit enfin les yeux, il ressentit une vague d'émotion le submerger: honte, remords, faute, amour, passion. Refusant à mettre un nom sur les choses qui se passaient dans son ventre à cet instant, il lâcha difficilement le canapé puis se redressa, séparant leurs mains.

"Merci Stella, tout va bien.", il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Il n'en était pas vraiment sûr. "Tout va très bien."

Il eut juste le temps de remarquer, à la lueur qui faisait briller les émeraudes, qu'elle ne la croyait pas. Mais il esquivait toute possible future question en se levant.

"Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?", il regarda sa montre : 16h. Il avait dormi tant que ça ?

Et il eut l'impression d'inverser les rôles. Il attrapa la tasse de café que lui avait apporter son amie et goûta la boisson brûlante du bout des lèvres.

Il fixa l'expression qu'adoptait Stella et en fut étonné. Depuis quand Stella Bonasera était gênée ?

"Stella ?"

"La fête de la musique, c'est ce soir et… je me demandais si vous accepteriez de m'y accompagner ?"

"Bien sûr", sourit-il. "Pour quel heure dois-je être prêt ?"

"20h. Prenez quand même un petit gilet, c'est en bord de plage."

Il posa la tasse sur son bureau et soupira d'une manière singulière, petit sourire aux lèvres.

"Vous allez me rendre fou, Stella."


End file.
